


Supersede

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Fic Week (Supergirl TV 2015), F/F, POV First Person, POV Kelly Olsen, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: When Kelly finds Alex trapped in VR, she goes in to get her. Takes place in 5x16.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Supersede

**Author's Note:**

> This one was meant for yesterday's prompt, but I wasn't able to complete it so you'll be seeing two from me today. It was for the following prompt:
> 
> WEDNESDAY 7/29  
> Theme: What if? (change a Dansen-related canon event)
> 
> The event I decided to change is the part just after Kelly uses the epipen on Alex. I personally wanted Kelly to be the one to convince her because, as we've seen, they have a deep level of trust for one another. Instead of SuperAlex leaving, Kelly is able to talk to her and get her to understand.

I really did try not to assume the worst this time, but when I pierced Alex’s skin with what should have been more than enough adrenaline (to no effect) that feeling was there again. But I still had options so it wasn’t time to panic yet. I rushed to my bag, getting out my lenses and, to my relief, I quickly found her what appeared to be a holding area within the DEO.

“Alex,” I said, approaching.

“Kelly. Are you alright?” she asked, meeting me the rest of the way and reaching for my hands.

Touch. Did touch translate the same way in this world? Did it ground her the way it could when we were truly face to face? 

“Yeah. I’m fine,” I started. “I just- I didn’t know if you had tried to get out, but your failsafe isn’t working.”

“What?” she asked, confused.

“Is there somewhere we can talk privately?” I asked, quickly glancing to the eerie versions of J’onn and Brainy standing far too close.

“Babe, this really isn’t a good time.”

“Alex, please,” I requested, hoping it was enough to have her full attention this time.

“Okay. Okay,” she said, turning to address J’onn. “Give me a few minutes. Get a team together in the mean-time.”

I followed her a few yards down the hallway and into a conference room.

“So? What’s going on?” she asked, impatience in her tone.

“We need to figure out how to get you out of here,” I said, locking the door behind us.

“Kelly, I’m not even sure how you got in here. I’m the only one who has clearance to get you into the containment area.”

“Wait. Do you… do you think this is really the DEO?” I asked, the cold feeling of dread finally making itself known.

“Of course, it’s really the DEO. Are you okay? Did something happen?” she asked, seeming concerned now.

“Apparently,” I replied, shaking my head. “How do you feel right now?”

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” she said, placing the back of her hand against my face.

“I’m fine,” I replied, backing out of the touch. “What’s the last conversation you remember having with me?” 

She exhaled, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up toward the ceiling as she thought about it. When a small frown formed, the worry in my gut became much worse.

“I don’t know. It’s… it’s fuzzy. Why is it fuzzy?”

“The last time we talked, you wanted me to give you space. You were upset. Do you remember that?” I asked.

“No. Why would I be upset?”

“Something’s wrong,” I replied, trying not to show my fear. “I need to talk to Andrea. She’s the only one who can help me right now. I don’t want to leave you here, but I don’t have any other choice right now.”

“Kelly…” she started.

“End simulation,” I said, with no effect. 

I tried a second time, receiving a questioning look from Alex.

“No. No, no, no. I’m not able to get out, either,” I said to myself.

“Okay, babe. You’re starting to scare me,” Alex said, taking a step closer.

“Listen, I need you to believe me right now. I know how it sounds. Trust me. After our talk, the one that you don’t remember for some reason, I let you be. I tried texting a few hours later and you didn’t respond. I tried calling and you didn’t answer. So, I went to your place to make sure you were okay because I was so worried after… what happened,” I said, not wanting to bring up her father’s death now that she didn’t recall getting the news. “Anyway, you’re in VR right now. I saw that something was wrong with your lenses. I came here to find you and you don’t remember any of it.”

Her follow-up questions were interrupted by a loud alarm and flashing red lights. She turned, seeing the chaos in the hallway and she was about to leave, but I rushed into her path.

“Kelly, there’s an emergency. I have to go,” she said impatiently.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? This isn’t real.”

“How do I know this isn’t a trick? Like with Malefic?” she asked, her whole body tense.

“You remember Malefic?” I asked, feeling a small spark of hope for the first time. “You… you knew that he wasn’t me. So, can’t you just know that this time it is?” 

I knew, in theory, that she could feel it if I touched her. I just hoped it would be close enough to real life. I pulled her face closer, a hand on each cheek, and kissed her softly. The deafening alarms finally stopped.

“Please believe me. I really need your help,” I whispered against her lips.

“What do you need me to do?” she asked.

I could tell that she was still struggling to accept what I’d said, but the important thing was that she trusted me enough to ignore all of the doubt.

“Well, clearly the glitch I reported was never taken care of and with how it’s affected you… We need to be careful. If whoever’s doing this figures out that we’re onto them, we might never get out.”

“Is there any way to contact someone that isn’t in VR?” Alex asked.

“Yes, but only Obsidian North technical support. And it looks like someone there is involved so I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“You know more about this stuff than they do anyway. If anyone can figure it out, it’s you,” she encouraged.

“I don’t know. Once you leave the lobby, there are only three ways you can get out. You either have to end the simulation, contact tech… Wait. That’s it. The lobby,” I said, letting out a long exhale in relief. “The lobby isn’t just a menu. It’s also a location inside of VR. There’s a permanent eject button there. It’s rarely used because it doesn’t make much sense to go all the way back to the lobby when you can just exit with two words. There’s a good chance that it would be overlooked by whoever is doing this. Especially, if they don’t know the system as well as the top tier of Obsidian networkers.”

“So, we just have to get there.”

“Discretely,” I emphasized. 

“I can do discrete. I’m Supergirl.”

“Yeah, about that…” I started, but it didn’t matter right now. “Never mind. We should get going.”

As soon as we opened the door, Alex was confronted with Briany, J’onn, and Nia all trying to get her to one emergency or another.

“Stop!” she yelled when they were all talking over each other. “I have a more important mission right now. You guys are going to have to handle everything else right now.”

“But, Supergirl…” Brainy started.

Alex didn’t stay to hear the rest of the sentence. She picked me up, bridal style, and even with everything going on, it made my cheeks flush. When she pushed off the ground, I felt my hair whipping around my shoulders as she raced toward the lobby. My grip tightened around her shoulders and I had my eyes squeezed shut. I wasn’t typically afraid of heights, having plenty of military training involving helicopters and parachutes, but I didn’t have either of those things right now. Even reminding myself that it wasn’t real didn’t make any difference.

“I’ve got you,” Alex said, feeling the tension in my body.

“I know,” I said, nodding my head against her chest.

When we landed, the world still felt like it was rushing past me for a moment and it took some time for me to keep my balance when Alex set me down.

“Look. There it is,” she said, relieved.

She reached out, touching the button, and we were suddenly jerked awake in Alex’s apartment. As soon as I oriented myself, I saw Alex adjust as she remembered everything at once. I grabbed the box of tissues on the table next to me and moved to sit beside her on the couch. She was already crying, having been reintroduced to the anguish of the last couple of days. I held her and her arms closed around me tightly. I understood why she pushed me away before and, even though it wasn’t okay, at least she was accepting my comfort now. She’d been right the other day. I didn’t know how she felt. I couldn’t. Especially now, having to relive it yet again. Eventually, she’d be alright but for now, my heart broke for her.

“You’re gonna be okay,” I assured her, holding her tighter.

“Of course, I will be. I have you,” she replied, voice wavering amidst her tears.


End file.
